


Unexpected

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i really suck at titles im so sorr y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Emil was already 18 and never presented. That must mean he's a beta, right? Wrong. And how did he find out his true nature? Suddenly going into heat in front of his best friend and crush, Leon.





	Unexpected

Nature was never a problem to Emil.

He was 18 now, and pretty sure he was a beta since he never presented. He was very thankful for this – Never having to deal with ruts and heats was quite nice. He could just live normally, doing his own thing, without worrying about such problems...

_That is, until that day…_

It was supposed to be a day like any other. He would get up, go to his college classes, have lunch, go to more classes and then go meet up with Leon, his alpha best friend, to study for the upcoming tests.  
The day was actually going well until lunch, when he started feeling something strange.

When he entered the cafeteria, everything suddenly started to feel colder, and a slight sensation of emptiness started to wander in his chest. He didn't pay much attention to it, however. It was not like feeling cold was something uncommon for him – He did get cold easily.

Then, he ate his food and texted Leon, telling him that he would meet him at his dorm room.

His heart skipped when he read Leon's reply, a simple "ok ;)" in the phone screen. He swallowed, wondering why Leon added the winky face in the end of the text and trying to ignore his fluttering heart. Emil has had a crush on Leon since they graduated from high school, but he acted like he didn’t. Because he was afraid Leon didn’t like him like that.  
Then he walked to Leon's dorm room. More weird feelings started to invade him. He started to feel colder and colder, but for some reason his face started to feel warmer as the emptiness in his chest got stronger and walking was suddenly harder. His legs felt like jelly.

 _"I'm so damn weird today…"_ He thought as he stopped at Leon's doorstep and bringing his shaky hand to the door, placing a soft knock on the wood.  
"Emil!" The door was quickly opened, showing a happy and maybe a little overenthusiatic chinese boy also known as Leon "Come in"

Emil stepped inside the room, and when the door was shutted behind him, his eyes widened.

_Everything smelled amazing._

He subtly sniffed the air and felt his legs grow weaker. _God._  
_What was with that smell? Why was it so damn good?_ Emil felt like he could just stay here forever, enjoying that incredible scent and...  
“Hey, earth to Emil Steilsson?" The chinese boy chimed, waving at Emil and snapping him from his thoughts.

"Uh. Sorry" He apologized, feeling awkward about himself and blushing "I zoned out."

"Yeah, I noticed" Leon chuckled while he walked up to his study, grabbing some stuff Emil didn't care to know what it was and throwing it in his bed "So, you like, ready to study?"

"I guess…" Was his slightly weak reply as he placed his backpack in the floor and watched Leon sit on the bed, busting open a book. Emil followed him, sitting by his side.

"Alright. Should we start with chapter 9?" Leon asked while flipping through the book.

"Yeah. Sure" He replied, but his mind was far, far away. He was way too busy savoring that amazing smell…it was also somehow stronger near Leon. He didn't bother to wonder why, only relaxing in the scent…it was just so damn _nice._ It smelled kinda like a very, very good cologne, but better. The scent was strong and manly and just so delicious and… _fuck._

Emil noticed that he started to shiver a bit, and then he remembered just how cold he felt. It was even worse than before, even if Leon's room was always warm because he didn't handle the cold very well either.

He briefly gazed at Leon, who was reading a text in the book. Emil couldn't pay attention at what he was saying, though. His mind was way too hazy to process that kind of information right now.

A couple seconds passed, the emptiness in his chest, that before was just uncomfortable, started to become unbearable. It had became a longing for…something. What he wanted, though, he didn’t knew.

 _"It would be really nice if he…held me right now…"_ Emil thought, imagining Leon's arms around his shaky body, pulling him closer, warming him up…and then Leon smirking deviously, kissing his neck, ripping off his clothes, covering him in bites and hickeys and scratches and…

"Nn…" He moaned softly, squeezing his legs together and shivering even more. Fuck, he was _so_ hard right now. What got him so horny?  
He looked at Leon again, who somehow had his mind completely immersed in the book's content and didn't hear his quiet whine.  
Emil closed his eyes shut, shivering more with the cold. Shit, it was so cold right now. Why wasn't anyone holding him? He needed so, _so_ much to be held…

"Emil?" Leon's voice snapped him from his thoughts and cravings "Did you listen to me?"

"Mnn…" He whimpered as he felt the amazing smell become stronger, making the heat inside of him worse. He was so near his breaking point...

Leon's eyes widened once he noticed how _strange_ his friend looked.  
"Whoa, are you, like, okay? Do you have a fever or something, you smell weir—gah!"

 _"I can't take this anymore…God…"_ He thought, collapsing on top of Leon and burying his face in his chest and breathing the scent again. It was stronger in Leon, maybe it was his smell? Fuck, he did not care right now. All that matter is that it was so so _sooo_ good…

"Oh fuck…" Leon cursed "Are you in heat?" 

"W-Wha…heat? N-No, I…" He stuttered. Emil's mind was completely cloudy, forming words was too hard "I'm a beta, I-I don't have heats, I…aahn~!" He felt a hand squeeze his ass. Even if he tried to keep the shameless moan inside, he was ridiculously sensitive and the pleasure ran through his whole body so intensely. He buried his face in Leon's chest in embarrassment, unable to contain the pleas that came next "Oh my god, Leon…please…"

"Shit, you really…" Leon muttered. Emil couldn't see, but he was blushing a whole lot too "Emil, you have to like, get out of here. Seriously.”

He just whined again and tugged at Leon's shirt. The feeling of craving inside of him was burning, it was unbearable. He _needed_ Leon. He needed his scent, his touch, his _everything._

"Em, really. If you don't get out, I…" Leon's voice trailed off when Emil lifted his face from his chest to look at him. He gulped. Emil's face was completely red, tears prickled his eyes and every single inch of his expression just begged for Leon to fuck him into oblivion.

"You'll what?" Emil asked, his voice drowned in the hunger for pleasure. Leon shivered, the sweet smell was already too much, and now he had Emil looking at him, so adorably vulnerable… _fuck._ He was trying to hold back _so_ much, but it became harder at each second...

"I…I won't be able to hold back…" Leon stammered. Every fiber of his being was just screaming at him to take Emil right now, but he didn't want to lead his best friend and crush into something he would regret later.

Yes, that's right. Leon and Emil liked each other, but were painfully oblivious to the fact that their feelings were returned.

"What if…" Emil started, tracing invisible lines on Leon's chest and smiling sensually _"…I don't want you to hold back?"_

Inside of his own mind, Leon felt something snap. And then, his alpha instincts took over fully.

In less than a second, he grabbed Emil's wrists and pinned him against the  
bed. Emil fell in the mattress with a moan.

"That's it…" Leon stated, breathing heavily "I...I can't control myself anymore. Sorry."

"Then just don't!" Emil whined "Fuck, just...fuck me right now! I can't take this anymore! Please, Leon!"

He smirked when he heard the plea, bringing his lips to Emil's neck and kissing it roughly, letting his teeth graze against the incredibly sensitive skin.

"Aah~" Emil moaned, shutting his eyes and throwing his head back.

Leon was legit growling now, tugging at the icelander's shirt with both hands and ripping it in half, licking every inch of Emil's chest and savoring him like he was the sweetest dessert he ever ate.

"Oh my god, Leon~!" Emil was lost right now, the pleasure bursting through his body. He never felt so _hot_ "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me~!"

"Don't worry, _I will"_ Leon whispered into Emil's ear sensually as he moved his hands to his jeans, ripping them in half just like his shirt.

The whimpers, whines and pleas filled the room. They both were long lost now, mind clouded with pure lust and desire. The shreds of Emil's shirt and jeans ended up in the floor and so did Leon's clothing. Their underwear was soon at the same place.

"You're soaked" Leon pointed out with a chuckle when he finished undressing him and spread his legs "You want me to fuck you this bad?"

"Ahh, yes, yes, yes!" Emil pleaded, tears sliding his eyes because of the overpowering lust inside of him "Please, just get it on already! I can't take it anymor— ahhn~!" He moaned when he felt Leon sucking on his thigh, licking some of the slick that had been pouring out of him for the past minutes.

"Shh, don’t worry." He purred, smirking "I just need to do something first”  
He sank his teeth in the same spot he sucked in Emil's thigh, earning another shameless moan. 

Leon was high on Emil's heat, but not high enough to forget a condom. He quickly dived his hands in the drawer of his bedside table, grabbing one and putting it on.

He wanted to fuck Emil, after all. Not get him pregnant, especially because this was like, his first heat. 

"Alright, ready?" He said, climbing on top of Emil as soon as he was done putting the condom on. 

"Oh god, yes" Emil grabbed his shoulders "Put it in, put it in, put— Aahhn~!" As soon as Leon's cock slided inside of him, Emil was 100% gone. God, the _pleasure._ His whole body was shaking in pure ecstasy and desire, every single part of him screaming with need but also absolutely loving the feeling of finally being full. His body was not cold anymore, it actually felt like he was on fire.

"Oh fuck, yes! Aaahn~" The powerful thrusts made him see stars, he was shivering in absolute pleasure, arching his back and moaning shamelessly "Faster...faster!”

Leon was happy to oblige. He slammed inside of Emil as fast as he could, a hot sensation building up in his belly, stronger at each time he thrusted. He held Emil's hips roughly, drinking up each pleasure-crazed scream and savoring the deliciously sweet smell he had.

"Oh my god, oh my god, Leon, I'm going to…hnn—!” Emil moaned out, the grip on Leon's shoulder becoming stronger by the second.

"L…Let it all out…" Leon panted, thrusting faster and faster, feeling his own climax coming closer.

"Oh Leon, Leon, Leon…Aahn, Leon~!" He yelled, gripped Leon's shoulders and his whole body shaked as he came finally being able to release, finally being able to feel satisfied.

"Fuck…Emil…" Leon groaned as he kept thrusting. It didn't take much for him to cum too, feeling the heat in his belly snap as he buried himself deep inside of Emil, letting everything out and in the heat of the moment, lowering his head to Emil's neck and biting it with all his strength.

Both of their orgasms lasted about a minute as they shaked and moaned and held each other. When it was finally over, Leon collapsed on top of Emil as they panted, absolutely breathless.

Leon was the first to recover from the intense afterglow – pulling out and seeing Emil shiver from it, getting up to clean himself up and then sitting on the bed again, still breathless and panting with his eyes closed, not to mention that he was exhausted.

Then he felt arms being wrapped around his body and a soft kiss being placed on his neck.

"I love you..." Emil whispered. His voice was kinda hoarse from the previous screaming, which made Leon chuckle.

"I...I love you too, Emil." He said inbetween pants as he felt Emil laying his head over his chest and sighing calmly, hugging him as he fell asleep on his arms "I really do."

There were so many problems now – Emil finding out he was an omega, Leon mating him (Which neither of them noticed), the fact that the whole hall probably heard them, the fact that Leon fucking ripped Emil’s clothing, the fact that Leon’s roommate would come back soon, and fuck, _they confessed to each other_ – So much stuff to freak out over. 

But honestly? Neither of them really cared now. Both too exhausted to care about newlyfound natures, mating, roommates and the whole confession shebang, they fell asleep right there, Leon sitted in the bed, laying against the wall and Emil hugging him with his head resting on his chest. They could deal with all that stuff later, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this actually came out better than i expected.  
> i wonder what's going to happen when they wake up lol. it's gonna be a lot of fucking drama.  
> anyways thanks for reading this garbage.


End file.
